Once Bitten
by faesilverwings
Summary: The people created werewolfs as a defense against the mudmen. putting the last, Fae, into a magical coma until the demons return from hybris. disoriented she bites Artemis Fowl. The repercussions will cause ripples no one could have imagined. T cuz im more paranoid than artemis with atlantis complex.
1. bitten

_Fae's point of view._

Fae woke to bright lights, and a centaur leaning over her. Jolting upright she couldn't see Qwan or any of the warlocks. Unfamiliar machines beeped and hummed as she flew into a panic.

There was a door, a door with a window leading to the outside. She stood up and ran ignoring the indignant cries of the medics behind her.

Her clothes were white and unfamiliar.

She ran through the door her bare feet pounding against the cool grass, night air cooling her skin.

The moon was full, oh how nice it was to see the moon again.

She transformed as she went her magic buzzing, her senses tingling.

She ran and ran and ran.

Her last ordered burned in her mind.

_**Bite the mudmen make them understand the people.**_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Artemis's point of view_

Artemis was out enjoying the night, unable to sleep. He knew he really should be asleep. It was late, roughly midnight, but try as he might he simply couldn't sleep.

The fairy communicator disguised as a ring buzzed and he looked at the message.

_**Artemis get out of there now!**_

The message was from holly.

Something growled behind him and he turned around to see a black wolf with violet eyes glaring at him.

He put his hands up and stepped back meeting it's eyes, it's human eyes. It lunged sinking it's fangs into his shoulder and fire coursed through his veins.

The last thing he remembered was screaming before he passed out.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Holly's point of view._

She recklessly piloted the shuttle to the Fowl manor.

"HOLLY" Foaly shouted over the headset. "You can't help Artemis if you are a grease spot on the tunnel wall. If you're not going to be careful, SLOW THE HELL DOWN!"

Holly didn't slow down but she was a little bit more careful. She hated to admit it, but Foaly was right that if she was dead, well, next time Artemis got into some horrible disaster, he'd be dead too.

She was busy making a list of things she currently thought were stupid.

Stupid mud boy

Stupid shuttle

Stupid centaur

Stupid Foaly

Stupid communicator

Stupid Artemis

Stupid, stupid, stupid, everything was currently making its way onto the list.

_Fae's point of view._

She curled in the shade of the trees. She was hungry but not terribly so, she'd been through worse. A gnawing guilt tugged at her.

She bit the guy. Changing his life, changing who he was.

Who was he? Did he have family? What year was it? Were was she?

These questions buzzed around her head like angry trolls causing her to trip over a tree root and shred the knees of her white pants, skinning her knees as well.

She watched as blue sparks sewed the wounds shut, blood didn't even touch the torn fabric.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Artemis's point of view_

He woke up dazed. A small hand was holding his. Scents assaulted him from all angles but he pushed that to the back of his mind, prioritizing.

He glanced over, holly was the one holding his hand, he was in his room, it hurt to move, his shoulder really hurt.

"Holly" he murmured softly

She jerked having apparently been drifting off to sleep.

"Arty" she cried

He winced it sounded like she was yelling at him.

She probably was.

"how long of a list"

"what?" she seemed confused.

"how long was the list of things that annoyed you on the shuttle over" he said smiling slightly


	2. strange

_**Thanks to those who have reviewed, and an extra special thanks to **__The AF Critic __** Those are definitely some things I will work on, my English teacher has said the same about much of my work, I'll work on it for sure. About the point of views, it's just the way I write, I hate sticking to just a couple of characters.**_

_Artemis's point of view._

Holly's smile was rapidly replaced by a worried scowl.

"So, how do you feel?" she asked innocently.

"Holly, I was attacked by a wild animal, if it wasn't for the fact you healed me, if I hadn't bled to death I probably would have contracted rabies." Said Artemis, leaning back into the pillows, wincing as his shoulder moved.

Holly's scowl deepened. "I couldn't heal all of it Artemis, you'll understand."

Artemis suddenly felt slow his eyes heavy. Lifting his hand he looked at the tranquilizer blister currently adhered to the back of hand.

_Irony is cruel._

He thought as he drifted into sleep.

_Holly's point of view._

She hadn't healed him. By the time she got there, he was already healed.

Her helmet beeped Foaly overriding the mute.

"D'arvit Holly, what if he had freaked."

Holly knew all about Foaly's decision to wake Fae. Bad idea, without Qwan there she simply decided to act upon her last orders. Which was bite mudmen. It was likely that the panicked werewolf was calm by now so detaining her should be no problem. Hopefully. But she was still fully suited for recon, a brand new neutrino, moondarts, and several other things that would definitely knock out a troll, much less a teenage girl. But still Foaly's warning buzzed in her head.

_Don't get cocky, remember how the berserkers fought? She's from the same time, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew them. _

Luckily she had the relatively safe mission of capturing a warrior, Foaly however, had the daunting task of explaining just what had happened to Artemis to Butler .

Poor Foaly. Holly could just imagine the bug guy's reaction.

She reminded herself to review the recording of it later, and wondered if the furious Butler would be recreated onto a training sim to teach recruits what to do if an angry mudman was going to kill them, or Qwan's magic simulator, if that happened No.1 would definitely prevent any half-baked jaunts in time.

That was, if Artemis was still, well, Artemis.

Doubtless he would figure out what happened in seconds, if he hadn't already. He had read the book and doubtlessly remembered the precise chapter about the werewolves. Probably even the paragraph about their first member and leader, Fae.

_**The Book, Chapter 17.**_

_(this rendition is transposed to more modern syntax in order to enlighten younger generations in their own history.)_

**Werewolves were created by the demon warlock circle, in the time of Tailte, led by Qwan, high warlock. They were stronger, faster, and usually smarter than the typical human. Mainly teenagers, this group had magic rivaling the warlocks themselves. Given the ability to transform into a wolf, they can use this ability at anytime. An unexpected consequence of the magic, is that they are strongest at full moon, both physically and mentally. If a fairy is bitten by a werewolf, nothing at all will happen, but if a human is bitten, the magic spreads to them too. The change is complete by the full moon, no matter if it is two weeks or two hours away.**

**The leader at the time of Tailte was Fae daughter of none. The first created by Qwan, she was induced into a magical coma, to be kept there till the warlocks return. As stated before the time of their return, is unknown.**

Holly was sure Artemis knew.

She leapt out the open window, her wings buzzing to life. Putting up her shield, she began scanning the surrounding area for human shaped blobs of heat, in her visor.

On her way over the forest, she spotted her. Holly dived beneath the green canopy. The girl was small, and unthreatening.

_Yeah, _Holly thought, _people probably thought that as she stabbed them, or ripped their throats outs._

The girl froze, looking right at Holly. She raised her hands in an unmistakable sign of _I won't kill you. _

"Elf, I know your there, please just let me explain."

Holly turned her helmet's speaker on.

"Step back three paces, and I'll unsheild "

She obeyed, and Holly dropped her shield.

"Holly, don't" Foaly managed to get in before Holly muted him.

The girl stumbled back as if Holly had shot her.

"Tell me that is a helmet, please tell me that is not your face"

Holly opened her visor and the girl breathed a sigh of relief, at least her gnommish was up to date. Not like the demons gnommish had been after returning from Hybris

"Well" she said "I certainly hope you're not going to kill me, I'll come as quietly as you wish, even if it's to spare you from trying to carry me." She looked utterly serious, and Holly was glad that she wouldn't have to drag her along by a moondart and a piton. Fae was quite taller than Holly.

The Hike back to the manor was uneventful and Fae had an excellent poker face. She mainly stared at her feet with her wide violet eyes, and kept her black hair gathered around her face. The knees of the pants were ripped, and Holly guessed she had fallen once and was determined _not _to fall again.

Fae paused, "what year is it?" she said softly. "New armor, new housing, new weapons, and changes like the ones I'm seeing would take….. Centuries."

Holly paused hesitant. "2015"

Fae's head whipped up "has Hybris returned yet, what happened to Qwan, What has become of the Berserkers, Has anyone opened the lock?"

Holly answered best she could.

"Yes Hybris is back and is resting at the bottom of the ocean, Qwan is still alive, they moved on due to certain events with a pixie, and same run in with the pixie almost caused the lock to be opened."

Fae didn't say a word until they had finally reached the manor. Holly had expected her to scream, or go phsyco, or something, but the blank silence was more worrying than anything.


	3. A Different Era

_**Omg thank you guys so much for reviewing. Please feel free to leave advice, I'm a novice at writing and posting stories. I will apologize ahead of time for any extended delays in posts, being a freshman in high school is a pain in the butt. I will try to post on Sundays when a chapter is ready. Fingers crossed that this story will survive!**_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Fae's Point Of View._

So, so long. What had happened to keep Hybris from coming back for so long? And how did a pixie almost open the two locks? How long had the people remained under ground, and were they still in haven. No, that couldn't be possible. She had been released on the surface, and here was an elf walking freely on the surface

Memories bubbled to the surface. Lots of fighting, more than Fae was proud of.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Holly Short, I'm guessing yours is Fae?" said Holly without missing a step.

Fae nodded, "who was the boy?"

Holly stopped abruptly. "Boy?" her tone had a dangerous edge to it, but Fae steeled her will and continued in her line of questioning.

"Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin?" she asked "Who was he, is he ok?"

Holly wheeled around angrily.

_If eyes shot daggers, I would be beyond dead right now._

"If he is different, if something is horribly disgustingly wrong with him, I am going to set my neutrino so far away from stun you won't even be recognizable as having a head." Holly growled.

"Whoa I like my head just where it is thank you very much!"

Holly pulled out her neutrino aiming at Fae's head.

Fae stared at the barrel resolutely, deciding that if she was going to be beheaded by a very small weapon, she might as well smile as she was shot in the face.

Luckily, for both of them, Holly winced as once again Foaly overrode the mute and started screaming loudly in her ear, to , "_GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR D'ARVITING ASS AND REALISE JUST WHO THE HELL YOUR POINTING THE GUN AT HOLLY!"_

Fae had a little bit of trouble hearing the voice damaging Holly's eardrums but got the gist of it.

"Look, um Holly, I'm sorry, I really am" she muttered

"Artemis" said Holly

"What?"

"His name is Artemis."

"Oh" and for once, that was all Fae had to say.

And then the Fowl manor came into view.

_Artemis's point of view._

When Artemis woke up again he was alone. But to him the room was anything but silent. He heard footsteps downstairs, and the water in the pipes. He could hear the front door open and close.

And he could smell the dust, he could even smell the detergent used to wash the pajamas he was wearing.

He sat up, mind fully alert and practically buzzing.

The wolf, it had been the full moon.

He immediately snatched his laptop from the nightstand. Artemis had translated the entire Book and kept a heavily encrypted version of it on his computer. This was, of course, highly illegal.

He read the passage, each word seemed to take energy from him, and at the end of the passage he had leaned back and his hands were covering his face.

Now that he had remembered it all made sense. Perfect, horrible sense.

A werewolf. The wolf was a werewolf.

Artemis sat back up, hurriedly navigating Foaly's security. He read the recent files that Foaly had been working on.

It was all about Fae.

Artemis had heard about her, and he knew that she had been kept in a coma since the time of Tailte.

Reading the physical details he matched some of her human characteristics, with the wolf.

Deep violet eyes, and black hair.

Just like the person he spotted in the yard behind a figure he guessed to be Holly.

Uh oh.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]{}[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_Fae's point of view._

Fae went wide eyed at the sight of the manor, shocked, that human building skills had increased so dramatically.

_So, _thought Fae, _not only did I bite a mudboy, but a very rich mudboy at that._

Then she spotted the figure by the door.

Fae froze, hand reaching for a sword that wasn't there. He was so tall he resembled a man mountain.

And he didn't look happy.

Fae stood stock still thinking

_Is that a mudman or a shaved troll?!_

Then she spotted the little figures next to him, short, fairy sized. They appeared to be imps, but, Fae guessed correctly, these were warlocks.

_What is the mudman doing in front of the door with two warlocks? And why is the centaur's face looking out a window. I must be delirious, or dreaming, or dead._

Fae didn't think that any of those options were good. And became a little worried about her own sanity. And if over 500 years in a magical coma had caused brain damage.

When she saw who one of the warlocks was, she decided that she had to be dead, and half expected to see the faces of the army she had led into a massacre.

Thinking about that sent a stab of guilt through her. She had held back and missed the heat of the battle in order to help heal some of the ill. In the span of several hours her legion had been destroyed, for the mudmen had discovered a way to temporarily arrest their magic, and slay them with silver.

The warlock who had brought back such horrible memories was none other than Qwan, leader of the warlock circle, the one who had put her in the coma, who had told her he would be back when Hybris returned, and that Hybris wouldn't be gone for more than 100 years. No, Qwan had to dead, perhaps the phantom she saw, was a descendant.

_No.1's point of view._

Qwan had fully explained to No.1 about Fae as he was shuttled back from the moon.

Those experiments that could take two years? Done in less than one. Extracting the race memories had proved fairly complex, but not hard.

He hadn't even heard of Fae until he read the section in the book concerning her and the race that, with the help of the other warlocks of the time, Qwan had created.

When she first came into sight of the manor she froze, eyes wide, mouth agape.

He understood, the modern world had been shocking enough to him, but she hadn't been dreaming of this world as he had. She never wanted to leave her time.

When her eyes lowered to Butler, she immediately stepped back, and No.1 wondered if she was even aware of the movement.

Holly just kept walking leaving her behind. Holly's visor was up and she was clutching her neutrino as if expecting Fae to attack her. But according to Foaly, Fae was just simply curious, though bringing up the subject of Artemis had appeared to be a bad idea.

Fae appeared to wake up in a sense and half ran, half sprinted forwards. Stopping a few feet away.

"What scared you into stopping?" Asked Holly, putting away her nuetrino

Very softly Fae murmured, "I thought the mudman was a troll…. And then I saw Qwan….. And now I'm wondering What. The. Hell. Happened."

No.1 felt sorry for her, she had to be picking up on how angry Butler was. Qwan had said her magic was a lot like that of a demon warlocks, but with shielding, and without the gargoyles touch. He sent a small probe towards her mind, just a slight message saying

_**Don't worry, he's a friend, we won't hurt you.**_

The fear in her aura quickly melded into confusion, and was tinged with regret.

Her aura was different, it was magical, and from a different era. Small tendrils of black magic were invisibly winding around her, like a hunting dog at its masters feet. It wasn't predominant, and her body language conveyed that.

"the time spell had been interrupted, I had used the gargoyles touch to attempt to save the other warlocks, but they were already dead. The spell had almost disintegrated, and Hybris is under the ocean."

"Please speak English" asked Butler "I'm ok at gnommish but I'm hardly fluent, and it's always nice to know what someone's saying, it prevents…. Accidents"

Fae tilted her head, going through the languages in her head. She mouthed a few words and spoke.

"Everything has changed" she said in perfect English "this isn't the world I left behind, it cannot be, the world I left behind still used swords and shields. The people had gone underground, they didn't stand side by side with humans. In fact, humans and fairies could hardly look at each other without attempting to kill one another."

She looked so distraught, and she ducked her head.

No.1 glimpsed what he thought was a solitary tear, running down her cheek.


	4. confusion

_**Sorry if the last chapter was a little confusing. I usually only have two or three nights to write this. Usually Friday night, Saturday, and Sunday are the only times I'm allowed on the computer. Maybe I should get a better grade in algebra. Please review, criticism is welcome. By the way, if Holly is acting a little out of character, she is supposed to be really stressed. That's why she's being a little violent, because I noticed that when Holly is stressed, she gets violent.**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

_Artemis's point of view._

Artemis got dressed and was about to put on one of his good suits, but paused.Instead of a suit, he grabbed a pair of black dress pants and a blue t-shirt. It was formal without being constricting. He still slicked his hair back though.

He winced in pain hand going to his shoulder. There was a fairly large scar there, and if he moved his shoulder wrong it felt like something was clawing it.

He left his room and went downstairs in order to see just what was going on.

Everyone was standing in front of the door and Artemis was glad that the rest of the family was on a vacation to the U.S, including Miles and Beckett. The trip was to establish secure legal connections with several companies and was, for the most part, top secret.

Artemis still worried for his family. The last attempt to create legal connections with a foreign country, almost ended with the loss of his father's life.

He banished this worry to the back of his mind, and opened the door. His first thought was, _when did Qwan and No.1 get here? _ Second thought was, _Oh no, _this particular thought was caused by the fact that Holly and Fae appeared to be in some sort of silent standoff.

The tension between them was almost visible and, with a start, Artemis realized that to him, the tension was visible.

It looked like a red fog between them and he could only see it as he looked away. If he looked straight at it, it disappeared.

"Holly" he began, "Was the tranquilizer blister, truly necessary? I understand I have used one on you before but it's not as if the sake of the world was dependent on the fact that I was unconscious."

"Well, looked who finally came outside." Her tone was icy, and her mismatched gaze, one hazel eye one blue, looked as if it would turn him to stone. Artemis half wanted to go back behind the door, and hide. She was furious.

"What insane reason did you have for going outside so late at night" her voice was raised slightly, further hurting his ears.

"Believe it or not, a mild case of insomnia. I found that going outside helped clear my head a little." Artemis said calmly.

This seemed to calm Holly down and she cracked a small smile "as long as insomnia isn't a sign of the Atlantis complex's return, everything should be fine."

This of course, wouldn't have been possible. Since the stolen magic and the residue it had left behind, was gone.

Or was it?

Artemis probed around in his own head, looking for the presence of magic. And then, there it was. The blue light in his own head. He decided to hide this fact, he did not want to go back to the Argon clinic in order to be tested for Atlantis

_Maybe I can't hide it. If the book was correct, magic is now a part of me. _

_]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]_

_Fae's point of view._

The worst thing, in Fae's opinion, was that the people were still living underground.

The shift in technology didn't surprise her. In fact she thought that the armor had improved significantly and the weapons were just plain cool.

If fairies had been able to use this technology 500 years ago, the humans would be the ones underground.

Then again she shouldn't be thinking like that. A huge protest was the reason she had been put in a coma. The protest was, that even though she had magic and acted like a fairy, down underneath, she was basically still a human. And thus they argued that she would sell them out.

Fae had argued back that she was technically a part of the people, and considered the average human to be a complete and total monster. Harmless solution to this was putting Fae into a coma. Well maybe not so harmless.

Then again Fae wasn't so harmless either. She could use a bow, though it was far from her favorite weapon, she preferred two knifes, one long one short. For all it was impractical on a battlefield, it was useful in one on one.

She dragged her thoughts to the present.

Qwan had left for the shuttle taking No.1 with him. Night wasn't too far away. That meant that the mudboy, Artemis, was n for a big surprise. Good thing was that Holly had calmed down quite a bit and had removed the helmet.

Gods that was an awesome helmet.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Aouthors note!**_

_**ME: Ok so I'm sorry it's short.**_

_**But I have writers block and had an extra to days to write this because of the bad weather. *dodges various pieces of L.E.P equipment***_

_**FOALY: My V-gloves!**_

_**Holly: My neutrino!**_

_**90 percent of LEP: MY WEAPONS!**_

_**Me: oops, well this is awkward.**_

_**Percy Jackson: yeah just a little**_

_**ME: huh? Percy? This is the wrong fandom doofus, you don't belong here.**_

_**Percy Jackson: oh…**_

_**Me: yeah, so get out of this fanfic, this isn't a crossover!**_


	5. Distracted

_**Ok, ok I know that not updating for so long has been absolutely unforgivable. But I have several excuses. **_

_**Excuse number one: I didn't work on this at all over spring break. I discovered I really like Kuroshitsuji.**_

_**Excuse number two: school testing . and more Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Excuse number three: I found out that I have severe allergies to several allergy medication. And Benadryl knocks me out cold.**_

_**Excuse number four: writers block, you should understand, I have had no inspiration.**_

_**Excuse number five: this is legitimate, one of my former teachers passed away. He was a poet and an inspiration. That kinda put damper on my mood**_

_**Expect updates to be infrequent and spaced out. I'm so, so sorry**_

_Fae's point of view._

She had managed to sneak away to the library and was reading about some of the things mud men had been doing since she was put into the coma. Somewhere during the world war two era she stopped, put the book on the shelf and consoled herself with Greek mythology. The mud men hadn't changed. Without the fairies to target and kill, they simply killed each other. She sensed when Artemis came in. His name, Artemis, named after the goddess of the hunt.

It was slightly ironic because she doubted he could even shoot a bow, much less a gun. But he was intelligent, so maybe he wasn't hopeless.

The night was approaching.

The first night, the newly changed usually couldn't control it. It was funny sometimes, watching newly made werewolves faceplant multiple times, or even better, run into each other.

_Focus _Fae scolded herself. _You can laugh later. _

One of Fae's fatal flaws, was the fact the little thoughts would lead to other thoughts and eventually she would completely forget the original topic.

_I really need to work on that._ She thought absentmindedly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**_sorry it's short, thanks for reading!_**


End file.
